


e adesso non c'è niente al mondo

by emozionedapoco



Series: e il cielo si fa muto [1]
Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: Mimì che muore senza dargli il tempo di parlargli un’ultima volta, tragicamente memore dell’odio di Salvo per gli addii.(TW: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, DEATH)
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Series: e il cielo si fa muto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	e adesso non c'è niente al mondo

**Author's Note:**

> ciao. questa in pratica non è una fic, è una crudeltà. letteralmente. è anche una schifezza, perché tra un'ora sorge il sole e io credo di non avere più neuroni funzionanti. vi chiedo scusa in anticipo???? no sul serio mi spiace, ma una mutual su twitter mi ha messo questo tarlo in testa e ogni tanto un po' di sana angst fa bene perciò ho approfittato della sessione notturna di scrittura e l'ho buttata giù. per quello che vale spero vi piaccia rip.
> 
> (il titolo viene da "la prima volta" dei negramaro)

Bastava così poco per far crollare tutte le certezze di una persona?

Bastava davvero solo una telefonata?

_"Dottore, hanno sparato al dottor Augello, ora è in ambulanza ma non si sa se ce la fa.”_

_“Ha perso molto sangue, commissario.”_

La vità ti mette davanti una perdita e con quella crolla tutto.

Mimì lui l’aveva sempre preso per certo. Mimì ci sarebbe sempre stato, senza esitazioni, perchè era Mimì. Il suo vice, il suo migliore amico, la sua spalla. ll suo Mimì.

Fermo immobile, il telefono che gli pende da una mano, il salone di casa sua che pare girargli attorno come una giostra impazzita.

Il mondo che si muove per bilanciare il suo cuore che invece si è fermato appena ha sentito le parole di Fazio.

La vita senza Mimì non l’aveva mai neanche presa in considerazione.

_Il sangue che sgorga dalla ferita, la pelle gia impossibilmente pallida di Mimì che perde quell’ultima parvenza di vita-_

_Mimì, Mimì, Mimì ti prego non morire ti prego ti prego ti prego-_

Mimì che muore senza dargli il tempo di dirgli addio, tragicamente memore dell’odio di Salvo per gli addii.

Mimì che muore e lui che non gli ha mai detto niente.

Mimì che muore e non sa che Salvo lo ama, lo ama alla follia-

Mimì che smette di esistere e Salvo non lo ha mai baciato.

Mimì che smette di esistere e- e niente. Mimì smette di esistere.

Mimì che muore senza sapere perchè Salvo non lo aveva mai voluto sapere lui stesso, perchè era stato sciocco, vigliacco di fronte alla prospettiva delle conseguenze.

Vile. Salvo si sente vile.

Cosa sono le conseguenze se poi quella ultima è il rimpianto? Quello che non ti puoi lavare di dosso perchè rimane sempre lì, costante memoria di ciò che non hai fatto. Che non hai detto.

Dell’errore che avresti dovuto commettere perchè alla fine errore non era. Non di fronte alla morte.

Cosa vuol dire rischiare di perderlo perchè non ricambia in confronto al perderlo e basta?

La prospettiva della morte mette tutte le altre in riga, al loro piccolo, infimo posto.

Solo. Salvo si sente solamente, profondamente _solo._

_Ti prego, Mimì, ti prego Mimì non morire almeno finchè non te l’ho detto ti prego Mimì non morire-_

Il telefono squilla di nuovo. Salvo risponde. E poi lo lascia cadere a terra appresso al proprio corpo che i singhiozzi non riescono a scuotere perchè non ha la capacità fisica di reagire.

Si accascia a terra e sente la disperazione, grande, terribile, che lo inghiotte.

.

Al funerale l’unica cosa che riesce a ripetersi, mentre Fazio, preoccupato, gli sta accanto, è che non è vero che non è mai troppo tardi.

La bara di legno scuro è il tangibile ricordo che lui non ha fatto in tempo.

Fazio cerca di trascinarlo via dal cimitero, ma lui non si smuove. Capisce che è una battaglia persa, se ne va.

Lo lascia solo con una lapide e l’immensa consapevolezza che il suo migliore amico, l’amore della sua vita, è sottoterra e non tornerà mai più.

Salvo si siede per terra. Inizia a parlare come avrebbe dovuto fare troppo tempo prima.

Ormai l’ha già perso. Tanto vale.

E quando gli dice, finalmente, che lo ama, lo fa con la consapevolezza che quel presente non diventerà mai passato.

Che in quel presente vivrà fino al giorno in cui non verrà il suo turno di finire sottoterra.

In quel momento sa solo sperare che la sua ora non tardi ad arrivare.

**Author's Note:**

> ho pianto io scrivendola e mi sento onestamente in colpa a postarla sia per il contenuto sia per la forma vergognosa. salvo che reagisce così personalmente ce lo vedo molto e spero di averlo descritto bene. in più sono una persona estremamente drammatica, quindi se vi sembra una reazione esagerata datemi pure la colpa. come per ogni fic, qualunque feedback è benaccetto e grazie mille per la lettura! 
> 
> (mi trovate su tumblr @gondorianlegacy e su twitter, su cui sono molto più attiva, @livingdaylights)


End file.
